9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Swirl
Swirl is the first child of 4 and Spiral. Soon after birth, both 4 and Spiral began to notice that Swirl had inherited his mother's pyromania. As a small child, Swirl had to be constantly monitored, as he would often try to set his surroundings and people near by on fire. Later, after being put into his adult body, Swirl began to realize that he shouldn't set things on fire, because it may end up hurting someone severely. So instead, he began to singe people and put out the small fires that he starts on furniture and drapery. Relationships As the oldest child in his family, Swirl is protective of his younger sisters, 25 and 52. When Swirl takes care of them, however, they usually end up singed and smelling of smoke. The twins don't mind so much and his pyromania is the cause for their numerous patches. For a while Swirl had a large crush on 54. After being severely rejected, Swirl moped around for a week, then stumbled across 2012 hiding in a closet. Upon meeting Swirl, 2012 was terrified of him, but Swirl made it his mission to make 2012 lose her fear of him. He later fell in love with her and now spends his time trying to convince her to become his mate. While searching through the emptiness for usable scraps, Swirl happened upon a wandering soul. Bringing it back to the clocktower, Swirl, with some help from 2012 created for the soul a body. Upon his awakening, the soul asked for a name. Swirl decided that he would be named 40. After this, 40 fell in love with him. Rejecting 40 (quite harshly) the two were eventually able to get over the awkwardness and become close friends. Personality Swirl is a very outgoing character, but he can be shy meeting new people, especially when they are older than himself. He is transfixed by flames and setting people and things on fire greatly amuses him. The emptiness doesn't really scare Swirl, and neither do cat beasts and other machines of the like. When needed, Swirl is a fair fighter and can take out a machine on his own. Unfortunately, Swirl has no interest in fighting or going out into the emptiness and will only do either when absolutely necessary. General Character Swirl is made up of different shades of brown fabric. His arms are darker than the rest of his body, and when he was in his child body, he wore a sky blue hood around his neck. He abandoned it after being transferred into his adult body, because he thought it was too childish. He is covered in singed patches, because as a child he was not as careful as he should have been with fire. He had to be stitched up twice, once over his knee and once on his wrist, after an accident when learning how to use his weapon - A spear topped with a sharpened coin. He carries this around strapped to his back when venturing out into the emptiness with a piece of twine, which he cuts when pulling the spear from behind him. Other Characters Say: "I was afraid of him for a long time...I don't remember why, though. It doesn't matter. I love him, and I'm not afraid any more." - 2012 Created by Kaciel